Assembling the First-War Order of the Phoenix, Part 3: Minerva
by xoxoVanillaOrchidxoxo
Summary: The third story in the Assembling the First-War Order of the Phoenix series, written by the Beauxbatons team in the International Wizarding School Championship. This one is focused on Minerva McGonagall, and her unexpected trip to France.


**A/N: Written for the International Wizarding School Championship Final Round. This is the third of seven stories in the **_**Assembling the First-War Order of the Phoenix**_ **series. The story before this was written by the wonderful AnneAquila. The story directly after this one was written by Hemlockconium, who is a genius with words and helped to Beta my story! This story was also Beta'd by Paceso, who is a fantastic editor and even better writer, and DaughteroftheOneTrueKing, who has been the fearless leader of our team, always willing to lend a hand. Thank you all so much for everything!**

**School:** Beauxbatons

**Year:** Year 1

**Theme:** Disappearing and Appearing

**Main Prompt: **5.) First Wizarding War [Era]

**Side Prompts: **6.) Your School - Beauxbatons Academy of Magic [Setting], 7.) 'That cat looks very suspicious.' / 'You say that about every cat you come across.' [Dialogue]

**Link: **Historical Development

**Word Count:** 1877

* * *

Minerva-the-cat landed squarely on a patch of stinging nettles, yelping in pain as her paws hit the plant. She jumped to one side and hissed at the offending weed, her fur bristling as she did so. After a minute of spitting at the plant, she licked her paw and smoothed her fur down, ensuring she picked all the needles out of the sensitive pads on her feet.

Minerva was in France; more specifically, she was in the south of France, somewhere in the Pyrenées Mountains. She was visiting Beauxbatons Academy of Magic on a special mission from Dumbledore, to collect and protect something "of the utmost importance". She hadn't been told what, of course, just the place she must go to and the time she must be there.

When Dumbledore had asked her to join his secret society to fight against You-Know-Who, she had been extremely hesitant. She hadn't felt right about joining the organisation, especially since she wasn't sure if it was Ministry-approved. Instead of voicing her doubts, though, she had politely declined, since she had already been asked to do some spying for the Ministry. The excuse was actually true, although she had been glad to have such a good reason to decline. When Dumbledore had asked her for a favour, though, her Gryffindor side had come uppermost, and she had agreed to assist him. He had told her that he would send her a message on the evening she was to leave, along with a Portkey to take her "there". He had told her to be prepared to disappear at a moment's notice and to be prepared not to return for a few days. In the week since he'd asked for the favour, she had made sure to keep with her a bag enlarged with an Undetectable Extension Charm, packed with all the necessities for the journey.

It had been dinner-time when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, had flown in through the open window and deposited a note along with a copper kettle. Minerva had quickly read the letter, learning that she would be travelling to France and would meet a recent school-leaver's family there for more information, but would ultimately be visiting Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She had been instructed to transform into a cat, for added security, when she took the Portkey and that her guides would meet her upon arrival.

As Minerva waited in the shadows, licking her paws, she heard two soft _pops _and spun around, her tongue still sticking out. There were two people standing there, wand tips illuminated. Minerva recognised them as Frederick and Elspeth McKinnon, parents of one of her recent ex-Gryffindors, Marlene. They were among the ranks of Dumbledore's recruits and had been in France for a week, trying to enlist people, or so she'd heard from Rubeus Hagrid, a very kind and honourable man who was rather terrible at keeping secrets, especially after a few pints of mulled mead.

Just as Minerva was about to transform, a bright blue light was shoved in front of her small furry face.

"That cat looks very suspicious," Frederick McKinnon said, squinting at Minerva.

"You say that about every cat you come across. Besides, we're here for Minerva, not a cat, dear," Elspeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," huffed Frederick.

As the pair turned away from her, Minerva transformed back into a human, checking as she did so that she still had her purse. Satisfied that she did, she cleared her throat to announce her presence to the pair. They whipped around, wands at the ready. When they were assured that it was truly Minerva, they greeted her warmly.

"So, Minerva, as you're aware, we're going to Beauxbatons, where we'll separate," Elspeth said, leading the way towards the grand castle. "We'll be speaking with Madame Maxime, and you'll be meeting Monsieur Nicolas Flamel, of whom I'm sure you've heard."

Minerva nodded; she'd heard all about his experiments with Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone, and while she wasn't completely sure she believed in all his studies, it might very well be fascinating to talk to him.

Eventually, after walking up a long and curving stone path carved into the mountainside, the grand castle was right in front of the trio, glowing like a moonstone under the brightly shining stars. It had an air of elegance, luxury, and power, but not as blatantly obvious as some places. It wasn't like any of the pure-blood manors, with high imposing walls and an inescapable coldness that clung to them and seeped into every room. Beauxbatons felt warm and caring while still exuding power. As much as Minerva hated to admit it, and felt that it was disloyal to Hogwarts to even _think _it, Beauxbatons was stunning in every right. She felt its fascination and understood why its alumnae were so fervent in their adoration. Had she not been so dedicated to Hogwarts, she, too, might have fallen under the spell of the soaring arches and delicate tracery of the French school.

They reached the protective boundaries, and Elspeth sent her Patronus, a glowing swan, up to the castle to announce their arrival. It was the summer holidays, so there were no students who could be lurking about the dark corridors at this time of night.

They waited for a few minutes in silence, before seeing a lantern bobbing its way down to the gate. As it came nearer, they saw it was held by a woman some ten or eleven feet tall, dressed in a gown of powder-blue silk.

When she reached the gate, she opened it and admitted each of them in turn, using Legilimency to verify that they had been sent by Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons, I am Madame Maxime," she said, introducing herself in her thickly accented English. She gestured for her guests to follow her, making small talk about the weather and the history of Beauxbatons along the way. When they reached the beautiful building, their gracious host led them inside through a beautiful Renaissance portal. They arrived into a grand foyer, painted in a soft lavender colour, and stared up in awe at the gold moulding on the ceiling, taking in the radiance of the building and the massive crest on the wall.

"Now, Madame and Monsieur McKinnon, I will speak to you in my private study, if that is all right?" she asked, looking down at them. When they nodded in agreement, she smiled and continued. "And, Madame McGonagall, Monsieur Flamel is in the library, which is just down the corridor."

Minerva nodded her head and walked down the hallway, taking in the beauty of the school. She loved Hogwarts, and was undoubtedly and unashamedly biased, but had to admit that Beauxbatons was stunning. Finally, she got to the end of the corridor, and entered the library, closing the door with a quiet _thud. _A lantern glowed softly on a table, and she could see the thin frame of an ancient-looking man outlined in the glow of the moon, shining in through the window behind him. She gently cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Monsieur Flamel?" she asked quietly as if she were afraid that any loud sound might shatter his bones. He turned around and smiled at the stern-looking witch as he seated himself at the table.

"Minerva McGonagall; one of the greatest Transfiguration scholars in the history of Hogwarts, accomplished Animagus, and great friend of Albus Dumbledore. It is an honour to meet such an accomplished witch," he said, motioning for her to sit. Minerva sat on one of the oak chairs, stunned by his high praise.

"It is truly remarkable to meet you too, Monsieur."

"Ah, please, my dear, call me Nicolas. Now, how much has my good friend Albus told you about why you are here?" Nicolas asked amiably.

"All I have been told is to come here and retrieve something that I am to protect," Minerva recited.

"That is true, but, clearly, Albus has not told you what you will be protecting. Here," he said, picking something up off the table and handing it to her, "what do you make of this?"

Minerva looked at it carefully; it was a small, polished stone which was heavier than she expected. She stared at it for a moment before it clicked in her mind. "It- it can't be…" she stuttered out, quite uncharacteristically.

"Why yes, it is, my dear! The Philosopher's Stone, as it has been called for centuries. Albus thinks that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may seek after this and that it would be safer in the Hogwarts vault at Gringotts. Since I have been banned from joining the cause by the French Ministry, Albus and I agreed that it would be unwise for me to take it to England myself, which is why he has enlisted your assistance."

"How- how did you make it?" Minerva asked, shocked at being entrusted with such a delicate mission without warning.

Nicolas merely laughed, obviously remembering quite a few mishaps while making it. "Now that is a long and complex story — one which I would be more than happy to share if we had perhaps ten hours available. But for now, if you will take care of my stone and deliver this letter to Albus," he said, extracting a letter from his coat pocket, "I should be most grateful. And perhaps, when happier days return, I shall have time to tell you the tale."

Minerva nodded and slipped the stone and letter into her purse, being careful to cast a few extra protective charms on her bag. The pair exchanged some parting words, and then Nicolas courteously escorted his guest back to the foyer, where they met the McKinnons. The three visitors bid farewell to Madame Maxime and walked back down through the front door and gate to the edge of the boundary, where they separated; Minerva to protect the stone while waiting for further instruction, and the McKinnons to carry on in their recruiting endeavours.

Minerva was still a bit shocked, but exceptionally proud, to have been entrusted with such an important mission. It proved Dumbledore's great faith in her, and though she may have chosen not to follow the path of the McKinnons and many others, she would do whatever she could to help their cause.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review! I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
